Across a Crowded Room
by Flowerlady
Summary: Post DN, Legacy AU..Crack ship..Jagged FelTenel Ka. Jag Fel and Tenel Ka are both down on their luck concerning their love lives…What can happen when two lonely people meet at a GFFA political ball?


**Title:** Across a Crowded Room  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** Post DN--Legacy Era AU no real spoilers  
**Characters:** Jag/Tenel Ka  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Jag Fel and Tenel Ka are both down on their luck concerning their love lives…What can happen when two lonely people meet at a GFFA political ball?

**A/N:** This is one of my older stories that I only posted on TF.n Boards.

This is a evil plot bunny that bit me while I was reading something on the boards…Then I began to think about two of my favorite Reba McEntire songs…neither of which really suit this vig or I'd have made this a songfic but it is where this came from… (Shuggs) Why I do not know…

**_Across a Crowded Room_**

It has been years since he had officially been in the GFFA and even longer since Admiral Jagged Fel had been on Coruscant. He moved away from the drink table after receiving a glass of Chandrila champagne from the dispensing droid. He looked around at the many guests here to celebrate the Chiss Ascendancy's coming into the GFFA. Jag wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that because he really felt the GFFA was not as strong as the Chief of State and the Senate liked everyone to believe.

The other reason he wasn't pleased about being here had to do with the memories of his failed romance with the Jedi Jaina Solo. He had loved her but she never really retuned the feeling. He had no idea what she was even up these days and was actually surprised that she wasn't present tonight. He had seen many Jedi but she wasn't among them. He, of course, wanted to avoid them as much as possible. He would never fully trust them again not after that entire Killik mess seven years before. But he scanned the new arrivals anyway hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who swore she loved him before trying to shoot him out of the sky. Instead, he caught sight of Leia and Han Solo. He inwardly groaned and turned away. He definitely didn't want to see them.

Of course, he wondered at his sudden fascination with Jaina. He hadn't loved her since the Killik War; actually, he had not even thought of her until two days ago when his ship landed on the galactic capital. Maybe it was just because he was lonely and wanted to see if she was still alone too. Maybe he wanted to see if she and Zekk ever continued their relationship or if she and Kyp Durron ever stopped dancing around their feelings for each other. But he didn't really want any more than to see her. He just was curious and that was all.

He sipped his wine and nodded a passing solute to Supreme Commander Gavin Darklighter as he and his wife passed by. Funny, Jag thought, he would be his new superior now that the Chiss joined the GFFA. Jag watched as the older man and his still attractive wife stopped to exchange small talk with another officer and her spouse and that was when Jag felt the sharp pain again. He missed his other half.

He tried to bury it. He tried to not think of her but it was no use. His grief came back in a tidal wave of emotions. He missed Shawnkyr like no other. It had been two years since she was killed in one of the Ascendancy's many dangerous border wars but sometimes it may have been yesterday for the pain that it caused him. His wife of nearly three years winked out of existence in an instant leaving him with his grief and their eight month old son whom they had adopted. Not wanting anyone to see or sense his disquiet, Jag did the only thing he could do. He swallowed the feelings like he always did, as expected for a Chiss, and stared at the world through hard, cold green eyes.

-o-

She entered the grand ballroom and looked around. She saw many, many people who she knew and she would nod a regal greeting or speak an expected pleasantry. However, her eyes did not find the one person she had hoped to find here. She saw the many military and government officials and she saw and greeted the many Jedi, but he was not among them. He was out on some mission somewhere; or so, she told herself. She had not seen him for nearly a year and their last meeting had hardly been friendly. She disapproved of his growing moodiness and his secrets, not to mention, his disturbing view of the Force and what it meant to be a Jedi.

The Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium glided with all the regal baring she effortlessly possessed and her beauty turned many heads but she wasn't happy about being here. She wanted to be with her daughter back on Hapes—no Dathomir. Or even better, she wanted to be young again on Yavin IV with _her_ Jacen telling her yet another bad joke or showing her one of his countless pets. She sighed, such wishes she knew were foolish and irrational, and she didn't consider herself as either.

She headed toward the far wall near the balcony doors of the vast room in hopes of avoiding the many politicians who wanted to know Hapes position on several of the growing concerns in the galaxy. However she wasn't fast enough, as three Senators descend on her. She lifted her chin and met them with the valor of a warrior in the gown of a regal queen.

-o-

Jag saw the mass of people look toward the doors and turned to see who had captivated everyone. As soon as he saw the tall, beautiful, auburn haired woman he was enthralled. She was absolutely breathtaking in the long, flowing, shimmersilk and fur gown of shimmering slivery-blue. He knew her instantly and was somewhat amazed at how she carried herself, but then she was no longer the girl who had taken her mother's crown and throne all those years ago. Hells, he was no longer the boy who took her fleet to protect Hapes at her request. He had only seen Tenel Ka a few times since but then only distantly. She was, after all, a queen and he only a pilot.

But as he watched her across the room as she talked with a group of politicians, he wondered if that mattered anymore. He watched with growing fascination as she politely s miled and nodded and assured the vipers that ran the government whatever they required to hear to allow her to take her leave. She finally was able to move away from them.

She looked back at the door again, almost longingly, Jag thought. Did she want to leave or was she looking for someone? Suddenly, she turned her head, the elegantly coiffure of elaborate braids and bejeweled crown moving as she did. She sought him out and her grey eyes meet his and for a second his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why, he never felt more than respect and admiration toward her. But even at this distance he could see her sadness and he wondered what could cause her such pain. He suddenly wanted to take that pain away.

-o-

She moved away from the Senators and felt his eyes on her again. She knew it was a slightly fa miliar male but she could not place who it may have been, she only knew he wasn't a Jedi. She turned toward the door hoping beyond hope that he would be coming through, that it was him she sensed through his shielding. The father of her eight year old daughter, the only man she ever loved. But Jacen Solo was not there. She still felt a gaze and slowly turned her head to seek out the source.

She was surprised by who she found. He was standing by the drink table, sipping a glass of what looked like champagne. He was tall and dressed in the pristine white uniform of a Chiss Admiral. His black hair was as short as she remembered, but besides the single lock of white, he was showing a sprinkling of grey at his temples. It only served to make Jagged Fel even more handsome then he remembered. She had never felt more than a rudimentary association with him. But as she met his light green eyes from her position near the balcony doors, she found her breath catch. She could sense his loss, his loneliness and she wondered about that.

-o-

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Each feeling their pulses quicken, their breathing coming quicker. They couldn't pull their gazes away from the other. Finally, Tenel Ka turned and moved toward the door of the balcony, there she stopped and looked back at him. Jag swallowed and took the last sip from his glass. He looked at the serving droid and requested two more glasses and then headed out into the cool dimness that was night on Coruscant.

She was looking out over the great expanse of new construction and too bright lights, streams of traffic zipping by further away. He stepped up beside her and she turned to look at him.

Jag s miled and bowed his head, "Queen Mother, it has been a long time."

She curled her lips in response and replied, "Fact, Admiral Fel."

He then held out the glass he had gotten for her, "I hope you don't mind me taking the initiative and getting you a glass of champagne. It is Chandrilian and quite good."

Tenel Ka glanced at the proffered glass and then turned her gaze back to him, "I never accept anything that I have not seen poured before my eyes." She s miled and then continued, "Where I come from one cannot be too trusting."

Jag was taken aback but as she reached out with her only hand to accept the glass he realized she was joking. He s miled in return and held up his glass, "Shall we have a toast then?"

She raised a delicate brow ever so slightly and said lightly, "And what is it that we are toasting? Shall we toast the GFFA? Or the Ascendancy?"

He actually grinned, "Of course, we could toast Hapes and her Queen."

She looked out over the nightscape again and Jag wondered if he had said something wrong. After a moment she looked back at him, "I've read that you have a son."

Jag was taken aback by her sudden change in subject but swallowed and said, his voice full of pride for his nearly three year old, "Yes, his name is Devin after my brother." It was his turn to look out over the vastness. She watched him as his pride was replaced by sadness as he continued, "He is with my parents while I am away. But I wish he could be with me. If my wife would…" He left his voice trail off.

Tenel Ka turned back to look at the same scene as him and said, "Allana is on Dathomir. It is one of the few places I feel she is safe." Then they turned their gazes to each other and instantly felt the connection. She held up her glass and said, "A toast you requested. I toast our children, may they always be safe."

Jag tapped his glass to hers and s miled as he responded, "Here, here."

They found the common ground between them that had nothing to do with anyone they may have known in the past. Jag told her about his son and she told him about her daughter. They related how they both longed to be with their children and how hard it was sometimes raising them on their own. Soon they were talking about everything and nothing at all. They were both amazed at how si milar they really were in personality and how much they were attracted to each other.

They left the ball after a night of talking and dancing. Jaina nor Jacen ever arrived at the party but either one of them would have noticed if they had. They found friendship and companionship in the most unexpected place—each other.

She offered Jag a ride to the Chiss embassy which was on the way to where she was staying and he accepted, mostly because he didn't want to leave her company. They made it to the Hapan embassy and the luxury speeder pulled into the Queen's private bay. She turned to Jag, her grey eyes alluring as they met his. "I wish this evening didn't have to end, Jag. You have made me very pleased tonight."

Jag gazed deeply into the grey pools of her eyes and suddenly as her meaning seeped through his brain he swallowed, hard, "Tenel Ka, I am not sure that would be wise." He could see the desire burn in her eyes and he could feel his simmering within him. But it wasn't just lust he felt for her. He felt something more, something profoundly more.

They held each others eyes captive for a long moment, both of them lonely for the comfort of another, both of them enjoying too much the other's presence, both of them falling in love with the other. Finally, she whispered, as she reached up to stroke his cheek, "Fact. It probably would not be wise. However, at the moment I am not concerned with what is wise." Upon that she closed the distance between them and Jag captured her lips in a kiss that was both tender and passionate at the same time.

For, tonight all that mattered was their new found love that was sparked from across a crowded room.

Fin

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
